marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlton Drake (Earth-TRN688)
| Relatives = Riot (former symbiote, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN688 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman, Owner of the | Education = | Origin = Owner of the Life Foundation, Bonded with a symbiote after Eddie Brock escaped with the Venom symbiote. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean Ryan; Szymon Kudranski | First = Custom Sony Pictures 2018 Venom English Comic Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Death = | Quotation = What's insane is the way humans choose to live today. We're all parasites. All we do is take, you're a good example of one. You took my symbiote, you took the facade of a good man trying to get something done. Didn't you take from the person you loved the most, who trusted you the most? That's insane! What I've initiated is a whole new world - a new species! Man and symbiote combined! | Speaker = Carlton Drake | QuoteSource = Venom (film) | HistoryText = Born to British parents, Carlton Drake was a genius entrepreneur and visionary who - by the age of 24 - had developed revolutionary gene therapies and was the CEO of the Life Foundation, a corporation dedicated to the advancement of humanity. However, Drake's ambitions led him to sanction and conduct unethical experiments to achieve the Life Foundation's advances. Concerned that climate change would render the Earth uninhabitable and believing space to be the solution for humanity's problems, Drake financed the construction of several deep-space probes in order to find a way for humans to survive on planets aside from Earth. When one of the probes came across a comet teeming with amorphous extraterrestrial creatures, Drake recovered four of them and brought them to Earth. After one of the creatures escaped containment and caused the shuttle to collapse, Drake recovered the remaining three - terming them symbiotes due to their need to bond to a host - and began experimenting on them. In the wake of the shuttle crash, Drake conducted an interview with investigative reporter Eddie Brock, but when Eddie confronted him with allegations regarding the Life Foundation's elicit experiments Drake shut the interview down and saw to it that Brock's career and that of his fiancée Anne Weying - a lawyer whose firm worked for the Life Foundation - were terminated. When Dr. Dora Skirth succeeded in bonding one of the symbiotes to a rabbit, Drake immediately ordered for human testing to begin - abducting homeless people who wouldn't be missed. When the lab was broken into and one of the symbiotes escaped, Drake sent Roland Treece - the Life Foundation's head of security - to hunt it down. Discovering Dr. Skirth had been involved, Drake persuaded her to tell him who she had let into the lab so that he could save them; but after she told him it was Eddie Brock he infected her with one of the symbiotes, though she proved an incompatible host and died. After the inattentiveness of his scientists led to the two remaining symbiotes perishing, Drake became increasingly desperate to bring Eddie in alive. While wandering the halls of the Life Foundation's lab, Drake was confronted by a young girl who was the host of the escaped symbiote, Riot. Riot bonded to Drake, who agreed to help it bring more of its kind to Earth - corresponding with his own desire to harvest more symbiotes from the comet. When Eddie was captured, Drake and Riot were outraged to learn that he'd separated from the Venom symbiote and refused to divulge its location. Drake told Treece to dispose of Eddie while he prepared the second Life Foundation probe for launch. When his launch crew refused to obey his orders, Riot transformed Drake and killed them. Venom - who had rescued Eddie - confronted Riot and refused to obey his orders, leading to the two symbiotes and their hosts fighting to the death. Separated from Riot by Anne, Drake and Eddie brawled on the launch platform before Eddie managed to catch Drake monologuing and knocked him off. The Riot symbiote rebonded to Drake, and Riot impaled Eddie through the chest, leaving him for dead. Riot boarded the shuttle, but the Venom symbiote saved Eddie and Venom used the arm-blade to rupture the shuttle's fuel-tanks - killing Riot and Drake in the process. | Powers = Riot Symbiote: While bonded with the Riot symbiote, Drake acquires the following powers. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Riot is capable of extending its biomass into tentacles, firing projectiles formed from its biomass, and transforming its host's limbs into a variety of weapons - including swords, axes, and flails. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Intense Sound: The symbiote is extremely sensitive to sonic frequencies in the 4 to 6 kilohertz range. * Intense Heat: The symbiote is also vulnerable to intense levels of heat. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Riz Ahmed portrays Carlton Drake in Venom. | Trivia = * Paolo Giandoso, a senior concept artist working for the DNEG special effects studio, released concept art indicating that Carnage was originally planned to be the film's antagonist before being replaced by Riot early in development. }} | Links = * Symbiote }} ru:Карлтон Дрейк (TRN688) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Camouflage Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Fan-Made Alias Category:2018 Character Debuts